Sebuah Pertanyaan
by sky-vanilla
Summary: "Aomine-kun, apa kau tahu apa yang ditinggalkan manusia saat mereka meninggal..?"


_"Aomine-kun, apa kau tahu apa yang ditinggalkan manusia saat mereka meninggal..?"_

_"Hah? Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu padaku, Tetsu?"_

_"Aku hanya bertanya.."_

_"Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu.. ah, kau ada-ada saja.."_

* * *

**SEBUAH PERTANYAAN**

Kagami Taiga, ya..? Hah, nama itu memang cocok untuknya yang emosinya tidak terkontrol itu. Andai saja aku bertemu dengannya lebih cepat, mungkin aku tidak perlu membenci basket segala, kan?

Aku melihat ke cermin. Membetulkan dasiku yang miring dan menatap pantulan wajahku. Yah, wajahku mungkin tidak semenarik Kise tapi, hei.. aku pikir aku lumayan, kan? Setidaknya menurut seseorang, aku cukup menarik sampai-sampai ia suka padaku. Aah, mungkin memang dia saja yang aneh.

Dan orang aneh yang tidak beruntung itu adalah Kagami Taiga.

Orang aneh yang disukai oleh orang yang aneh juga.

Dan orang aneh yang satunya bernama Aomine Daiki.

Yap.

Itu adalah namaku dan entah kenapa sepertinya kami bisa membuat pasangan teraneh sedunia.

* * *

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke arah ruang makan.

Setidaknya aku harus mengisi perutku untuk menjalani hari ini, kan?

Yah, mungkin hari-hari selanjutnya tidak akan sama.

Karena si bodoh tukang masak itu tidak akan memasak lagi untukku.

Tidak akan lagi.

Jadi? Aku hanya bisa mengunyah yakisoba yang dibelikan Satsuki kemarin.

Aku bertanya-tanya..sejak kapan rasa roti ini menjadi tidak enak?

* * *

**"Dai-chan..kau dimana..?"**

Satsuki sudah tiba rupanya. Haah..baru saja aku memikirkan namanya dan dia sudah muncul.

Hei, apa kalau aku memikirkan namamu..kau akan muncul di hadapanku juga?

**"Dai-chaaaan?"**

**"Iya, iya. Aku ada di dapur, Satsuki."**

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku.

Semakin dekat..semakin dekat.

Aku hanya berharap itu adalah langkah kakimu.

Sayangnya itu hanyalah kabut harapan belaka.

**"Kau sudah siap, Dai-chan?"**

**"Yah…sepertinya.. Kurasa aku..siap."**

Sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan tidak nyaman ini dihatiku?

* * *

Kami berjalan keluar rumah. Disana sudah menunggu Akashi dan yang lainnya bersamaan dengan sebuah mobil hitam milik Akashi. Akashi mengangguk padaku dan aku mengangguk balik. Sudah sepuluh tahun aku tidak melihatnya dan aku masih saja merasa gentar setiap kali ia ada. Sampai kapan dia mau menghantui hidupku, sih? Ini semua salahmu, bodoh. Kalau saja bukan karena kau, Akashi tidak perlu datang, kan?

**"Daiki, cepat naik ke mobil. Kita masih harus menjemput Tetsuya."**

Aku mengangguk lagi dan mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Masih ramai, itu pendapatku.

Mereka tidak berubah, itu pendapatku.

Akashi masih tetap menyeramkan seperti biasa walaupun dia sudah sedikit lebih tinggi dan poninya sudah mulai panjang.

Kise masih saja cengeng seperti dulu dan entah kenapa suaranya agak berubah sedikit. Walaupun masih terdengar agak kanak-kanak.

Midorima masih membawa benda-benda ajaib dari ramalan Oha-Asa dan sepertinya dia sudah mengganti kacamatanya dengan lensa kontak.

Murasakibara masih mengulum permen di mulutnya. Dan sepertinya kantung plastik yang ia pegang itu isinya makanan kecil.

Aah..semuanya masih seperti dulu.

Aku ingin tahu..apa aku pun masih sama seperti dulu?

Apa dia..masih seperti dulu kalau ia ada disini?

* * *

**"Aomine-kun.."**

Aku melompat sedikit dari tempat dudukku.

Tetsu sialan. Sejak kapan dia duduk di sampingku?!

**"Tetsu-"**

**"Aku ada disini saat kau sedang melamun, Aomine-kun.."**

..sepertinya dia tahu apa yang hendak aku keluarkan dari mulutku.

Bukan hal baru untuknya karena saat ia bersekolah di Seirin, si berisik itu juga sama sepertiku.

Korban dari kejahilan Tetsu walaupun Tetsu tidak pernah mengakuinya.

Ia selalu bercerita padaku sambil tertawa.

_'Kau tahu, Aomine.. sepertinya Kuroko itu adalah ninja karena dia bisa muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba!'_ , begitu katamu.

Suara tawamu yang renyah dan wajahmu yang tengah tersenyum..

Andaikan aku bisa menikmati itu semua sekali lagi..

* * *

**"Aomine-kun..kita sudah sampai.."**

Lagi-lagi suara Tetsu membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku mengangguk dan segera turun dari mobil.

Mereka semua ada disana.

Semua orang yang mengenalnya.

Semua orang yang mengenal si bodoh berisik itu.

Semua orang.. yang mengenal Kagami Taiga.

**"Semuanya sudah ada disini? Baiklah..kalau begitu kita bisa memulai-"**

Upacara pemakamannya.

* * *

Sungguh, aku pikir kau tidak layak mati dengan cara seperti itu.

Tabrak lari, hah?

Kau pasti lebih kuat dari itu, Kagami. Tidak mungkin orang yang kuanggap rival sepertimu bisa mati hanya karena alasan seperti itu.

Ini semua hanya mimpi.

Mimpi buruk.

Dan aku akan dibangunkan oleh suaramu yang berkata _'Ahomine! Ayo cepat bangun! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?!'_

Nee, Kagami..aku pikir kau itu sama berisiknya dengan Satsuki.

Tapi aku salah.

Satsuki masih akan menceramahiku sampai beberapa waktu kedepan.

Tapi kau tidak.

* * *

Aku melirik kanan kiri.

Akashi menunduk.

Midorima masih melihat ke depan. Aah, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tangisan Kise semakin menjadi-jadi.

Murasakibara berhenti makan dan menunduk sambil memainkan lengan jas hitamnya sesekali.

Tetsu..aah, aku belum pernah melihat Tetsu menahan tangis seperti itu. Itu hal baru sepertinya.

Satsuki masih saja berkutat mencari saputangan dalam tasnya.

Dan sepertinya itu anggota tim Seirin..aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tapi sepertinya wanita berambut pendek berwarna coklat itu sedang menangis.

Bakagami.

Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan..kau membuat semua orang sedih..

Cepatlah kembali dari tidur panjangmu, dasar bodoh.

….

…kenapa tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi buram?

Dan..kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti..?

* * *

Kami berjalan perlahan satu persatu.

_'Melihat wajahmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya'_ , begitu ucapnya.

Persetan dengan kata-kata itu.

Aku selalu bisa melihatmu.

Ingatanku jelas akan dirimu.

Semua ekspresi wajah dan tubuhmu terekam jelas dalam memoriku.

Kau yang ada disana hanyalah tertidur.

Ekspresi wajah tidur yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Dingin.

Tanpa ada kehangatan seperti biasa.

* * *

Semua sudah selesai.

Mereka sudah pulang.

Satsuki meninggalkanku karena aku malas dia berbicara macam-macam disaat aku ingin bercakap-cakap sedikit denganmu.

Hei, Bakagami.. kau masih belum memanggilku_ 'Daiki'_, kau tahu?

Kau hanya pernah memanggilku begitu sekali pada saat kau bermimpi.

Andaikan saja kau tahu aku menatapmu saat kau mengucapkan namaku..entah akan semerah apa wajahmu.. bukannya aku tidak ingin melihat, sih.

Wajahmu manis. Apalagi saat kau malu.

Kagami..

Kagami….

…Taiga.

Ingin rasanya aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu setiap hari.

Selalu dan selalu.

Namamu..'Taiga'..sepertinya aku menyukai perasaan saat nama itu meluncur dari mulutku.

Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau lebih suka mendengarku memanggilmu begitu?

* * *

Kau tahu, Taiga..aku teringat akan pertanyaan Tetsu saat kami masih SMP.

Ia pernah bertanya _'apa kau tahu apa yang ditinggalkan manusia saat mereka meninggal?'_

Tentu saja aku tidak tahu jawabannya.

Tapi..

Sepertinya aku bisa menjawab Tetsu sekarang.

**"Apa yang ditinggalkan manusia saat mereka meninggal..adalah rasa sepi pada orang-orang yang ditinggalkan. Itukah jawabannya, Tetsu..?"**

Angin masih berhembus ringan.

Tidak ada jawaban yang bisa menjawabku.

Tapi kurasa aku mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku_ 'Ahomine'_ bersamaan dengan itu.

Aku tersenyum.

Aku mendengarmu, Taiga.

_'Aku akan selalu bersamamu'_ , ne..?

Ya, ya.

Kau tidak akan mau ditinggal sendirian, dasar penakut.

Jadi kurasa..aku terjebak bersamamu selamanya, kan?

**END**

* * *

****_..maaf saya bikin cerita aneh begini .w.;;;;  
_

_Mind to review? o7oa  
_


End file.
